


Solace: Jaime Lannister

by Evyione



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fights, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Incest, Jaime Lannister x OFC, Jaime Lannister x Reader - Freeform, Jaime Lannister x You, Jaime x OFC, Jaime x Reader, Jaime x You, Knight, Lady - Freeform, Lord, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Murder, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love, War, stark reader, talk of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: The story of Jaime Lannister and Y/N about how they escaped Cersei’s claws.Warning: Angst, FluffPairing: Jaime x Stark!ReaderA/N: I hope Game of Thrones fans out there will like it!Disclaimer: GOT belongs to G.R.R Martin and the HBO Company. I only own the story.





	1. Chapter One: First Sight

Y/N Stark, Eddard and Catelyn Stark’s eldest child, the eldest daughter.  
You and Arya were a lot like each other, although you never skipped needle training, you also trained to shoot with a bow, but you never learned to sword fight as all the swords were too heavy, but of course, you did all that behind your parent’s back. And just like your siblings you also have a direwolf, Arwen, she has grey eyes and black fur. She is your best friend, always by your side, playing with you or comforting you when you are sad.

Today, King Robert will arrive at Winterfell to ask your father to be the new Hand of the King. Your mother was making sure everything was perfect. And when they were notified that the King entered the city, you and your family all gathered outside. And when you saw the “Mighty Lion of House Lannister” taking off his helmet the first thing you thought was “He seems like a pompous, self-centered ass.”

Words and greetings were exchanged and soon came the time for the welcome feast. You were to be sat beside your mother, on her right as Queen Cersei was on her left.

The feast was very loud, so loud that a headache began to appear in the back of your head. You turned to your mother asking her if you could retire to your chamber, and with a simple nod of her head, she allowed you to leave.

On the way to your quarters, you felt like you were being followed, so at the next turn, you decided to hide quickly to see if anyone was indeed following you.  
Hidden behind a giant tapestry, you were surprised to see that is was, in fact, the Queen’s brother following you. Withdrawing your concealed dagger from its sheath you carefully and silently approached him until the tip of your weapon touched his back.

“Why are you following me, Ser?” you asked him in a wary voice.

You seemed to have surprised him because when he turned around, his face supported a look of surprise with wide-eyes and an agape mouth. Slowly lifting his hands in the air he answered.

“I am sorry Lady Stark, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wished to escort you back to your chamber. It is not safe for a Lady to wander alone in the night.”

Scoffing you replied. “I am not Lady Stark, my mother is. You may address me as Lady Y/N. And you did not frighten me, I was just intrigued to see who was following me. But I assure you, Ser, I have nothing to fear, night or day this is my home, nothing and no one can harm me.”

“Please Lady Y/N, call me Jaime. But if you have nothing to fear, why are you carrying a dagger with you?” he asked smugly, a small smirk creeping its way on his face.

“I like to be prepared.” you simply answered, pressing the dagger to his throat.

Smiling nervously he asked, “Well, I assure you I mean no harm, so would you mind lowering your dagger, my Lady?”

You reluctantly did and put it back in its sheath.  
“Well, I’ll be on my way now Ser. I bid you goodnight.”

Just as you started to leave he stopped you.

“Please, allow me to escort you back to your chamber my Lady. Just to put my mind at ease” he pleaded.

“Very well, but you better not try anything, queen’s brother or not, I won’t hesitate” you threatened.

“I swear on my honor, that I will never harm you and that I will protect you, now let’s go shall we?” he replied offering you his harm to take.

Smiling a little, you took his arm and walked toward your room. Once at the door, you let go of him and turned to face him.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime. I hope your mind is at ease now that you know no one is going to harm me.” you said in a slightly mocking tone.

Jaime grabbed your hand and said “Indeed, I bid you goodnight my Lady.” he then placed a kiss on the back of your hand and that annoying smirk of his adorned his face when he noticed your cheeks had turned in a rosy shade.

You quickly withdrew your hand and replied “Goodnight Ser Jaime” and entered your chamber.

\----------------------------------

The rest of the King’s stay went without disturbance. Well, if you forget what happened to Bran. What happened to your little brother was really upsetting to you, you knew in your guts that he would’ve never fallen, someone must have pushed him.  
On another note, every time you would cross path with Ser Jaime, he would always taunt you. But you, not being one to give up, you would do exactly the same. Truth is, you came to enjoy his company, not that you would ever admit it to anyone, no less your father who had warned you many times about the infamous Kingslayer.


	2. Chapter Two: Journey to King's Landing, a new hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, Fluff, attempted rape, violence, murder

Before your departure to King’s Landing, you bid farewell to your Mother and brothers.

As you were mounting your horse, your father instructed you to stay away from Ser Jaime and to always be on your guard.

Unfortunately, Queen Cersei perpetually tries to offend your family. Though you were not present when Arya supposedly attacked Joffrey, you knew that she would never do this. You also knew that your direwolves would never attack someone unless one of you were in danger. But the Queen had her way and got both Lady and Arwen killed. At least you felt better knowing your father did it and not a mere hangman.

And so your father, sisters and yourself left for King’s Landing. The journey was long and tiring, many things happened on the way, and since you decided to ride your horse, it gave Jaime several occasions to tease you, again, much to your father annoyance.

 

Finally, you arrived at King’s Landing, the view you had of the castle was breathtaking.

Once at the castle, you all settled in your quarters. As soon as you were done, you went to explore the gardens. You sometimes assisted your father when he was in need of help. However, when you heard he hired a “dancing master” for Arya, you spent less time with him and more time with Arya and Syrio.

Soon your father received a letter from your mother, informing you that Bran had woken up. You were ecstatic to learn the news. Of course, it is saddening to think he could never walk again, but at least he was alive.

The days were long and dull, and as much as you loved watching Arya train, you preferred spending time in the gardens. Most of the time, Jaime would be there. Ever since you arrived in King’s Landing, Jaime seemed off, hesitant even. Sometime he would just bow and leave, and other times you would speak for hours. Somedays, you felt watched, but you never could find the source of this feeling.

Nevertheless, you enjoyed these moments. Yours and Jaime relationship developed into a genuinely caring friendship. Even though, he would still occasionally flirt with you.

But these moments of joy were soon replaced by fear, threats, schemes, and betrayal.

It all started the day you decided to wander in the city unguarded, there was King’s Guards all over the place, patrolling, so you thought you would be safe. Serenely walking around the market, you enjoyed how people were full of life and kind. You were in your own little world when all of sudden three men grabbed you and led you in a dark alley, far from the people. You tried to scream but one of the men put a knife to your throat.

“Scream, and I will slash your throat.” he threatened.

And then you were thrown on the floor, and you felt the man weight on you. He proceeded by pulling at your clothes while the two other men watched, clearly waiting for their turn.

Despite the man strength, you managed to get your hidden dagger, and plunged the blade into the man’s side. The man howled in pain, but your attempt at defending yourself only angered him more. He slapped you in the face hard, almost knocking you out for a few seconds.

His friends disarmed you, broke your ankle to prevent you from running, and held you down while the man you stabbed advanced on you once again, ripped what was left of your dress and held your throat. You thought that it was it, so you closed your eyes, waiting for it to be over, praying for someone to come and save you, when you suddenly you heard screams and swords clashing.

The weight on you was lifted, and you heard more screams and gurgling noises. In shock, you stayed on the ground, pulled your knees to your chest, not daring to open your eyes. You, however, opened them when you felt someone draping their cape over you. When you looked up, you saw Jaime, and at that moment, you knew that he was the one that had saved you from this repulsive men. His eyes were full of worry, but you couldn’t utter a word, the only thing you could do was shake with fear and cry.

Jaime lifted you in his arm and led you back to the castle where you were immediately taken care of. Your father and sisters were notified of what had occurred, and rushed to your chambers were you were currently sleeping.

When they opened the door, Ned was surprised to see Jaime sitting in a chair beside your bed. Seeing him here, angered him but his attention soon turned to you, as you awakened. As you tried to sit, you felt your entire body hurting and moaned in pain. Your sisters immediately helped you. Once you were in a sitting position, your cuts and bruises were visible to everyone. Sansa and Arya gasped, your father looked angry, and Jaime seemed ashamed, “Why would he be ashamed?” you thought.

Abruptly, the door opened, and the King and Queen entered the room.

“Someone explain what happened” demanded King Robert in a gruff voice.

Sighing, you answered.  
“I was wandering in the streets when 3 men grabbed me, they threatened to slash… my throat, and tried to… to force themselves upon me.“  
You paused, choking up. "Fortunately, Ser Jaime came in time to save me.”

“Why did you not have any guards with you?” your father asked.

“I wanted to spend a day without anyone watching me…” you confessed.

“Well, I hope this misadventure taught you a valuable lesson. Now you will know to never wander alone again” declared Cersei, with a slight sadistic smile. Everyone went silent.

“Ned, I think it will be safer for your daughter to have a personal guard,” Robert said and then turned to Jaime.

“Jaime, since you were the one to save her, you will be by her side every day from now on.”

Cersei smile rapidly vanished “Now, dear husband, surely it won’t be necessary.”

“I won’t argue with you, this is an order from the King” Robert stated and swiftly left the room.

Cersei turned to you and sent you a venomous glare, you didn’t know why, but she clearly seemed annoyed.

“We should let the girl rest now.” she said in a sharp tone and left.

Your father approached you and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Get well soon” he whispered and then turned to your sisters “Come on girls, let’s go. You have lessons to attend to.”

Both of your sisters hugged you and joined your father.

After they left, a heavy silence hung in the air. Jaime was still beside you, not meeting your eyes and after a moment he started to leave as well.

Just before he reached the door you said “Thank you, Jaime. Seems like you were right after all. I do need someone to protect me.”

Jaime approached you once again and sat in the chair near your bed.

“Do not blame yourself for what happened, you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, you were outnumbered, and anyone can lose a fight against three men who are twice their size.”

“I guess… I just forgot that I am not in Winterfell anymore, I just need to be more aware of my surroundings, or in that particular case, of who is surrounding me.” you answered.

“You are in King’s Landing now, you must be cautious. Anyone and anything will try to kill you. You are the Hand’s daughter, you now have a target on your back.” Jaime said, taking your hand in his.

You squeezed his hand and smiled a little “Thank you, at least now I have you to protect me and remind me, that I am not home anymore.”

He smiled back, let go of your hand and stood up.

“And I won’t let anyone hurt you again my Lady.” He bowed and once more went to leave the room to resume his duty as your personal knight and guard your door.

Just as he opened your door, you said “Please, call me Y/N.”

Jaime turned his head and nodded “Y/N.” he said as if trying it out and then closed the door.


	3. Chapter Three: Blossoming and Valedictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to convinces Jaime, by all means possible, that they can be together.

You were bored most of the time. Jaime would guard your door, all day and you would just wait for the next visitor to come if there was one.  
Today was the same, Jaime was guarding your door, and you were alone in your room. 

You were thirsty and tried to get yourself a glass of water you didn’t want to bother him so you got up on your broken ankle, against the Maester orders, and just before you could reach the table, you fell knocking a chair to the ground.

The ruckus alerted Jaime, and he stormed in your room when he saw you on the ground in pain he exclaimed “Y/N!” and quickly walked to you and picked you up carefully, putting you back in your bed.

"Why didn't you ask for me?" he asked with frustration laced in his voice.

"I didn't want to bother you..." you said, looking down.

“You shouldn’t have done that. The Maester specifically said not to leave the bed for 2 weeks” he said a harsh tone.

Sighing, he pulled a chair and sat in front of you and gave you a glass of water. After you drank it you put in beside your bed.  
You thanked him and looked at him in the eyes. He was the first to talk.  
“It is part of my duty, I assure you that I won’t be bothered by anything you could ask of me.”.

There was a lot of tension in the air, both not breaking eyes contact until you both heard noises coming from behind the door. 

Jaime then got up to leave but just as he did, you got up as well out of respect, but you lost your balance having forgotten about your ankle.  
Jaime quickly caught you holding you tight against him.  
You grabbed his arms to balance yourself. Blushing as red as the Lannister banner, you looked up at him.

Just before you could thank him again, he kissed you. There was no word to describe it, it was so intense, and you eagerly kissed back.  
He shifted to hold you better, sneaking one hand around your waist and cupped your face with the other. After felt like hours of kissing thought it lasted merely a minute, he pulled away, looking shocked by his action.  
And as if in a rush, he put you on your bed and quickly left the room.

The days passed, and he would try to avoid your eyes. When you were finally healed, you decided to take a walk in the gardens.  
During your many walks in the garden, you discovered more intimate spots, so you decided to go to the one who had a view on the Narrow Sea. As you made a turn, you tripped but Jaime quickly grabbed your arm. 

“You should be more careful my lady” he said.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime” you answered. 

You were going to resume your walk, but something was holding you back. Turning your head, you noticed that he didn’t let go of your arm. When he realized it, he let go of you and avoided your gaze once more.

\-----

A week, then two passed and with it, a few lingering touches and his eyes still avoiding yours. Thus one night, after his duty, you decided to confront him. You asked him to come into your room.

“You asked for me, my lady?” He asked as he entered your room.

“We’re alone Jaime, you can call me Y/N” you said, but he stayed silent, still not looking at you.

So you decided to approach him. You were now a few centimeters from him.  
He did not move. You proceeded by cupping his right cheek. When he felt the softness of your hand on his face, he instantly looked at you.

“What are you doing?” he asked you with a confused look.

“You know what I am doing, will you stop me?” you countered back and kissed him. He was hesitant at first but soon gave in the sweetness of your lips against his. He returned your kiss and pushed you against the nearest wall. He licked your lips, asking for entrance which you happily granted. Lifting you off the ground, he pulled your legs apart with his hips, holding them against yours. You put your arms around his shoulder for some balance. As you explored each other mouths, he squeezed your butt, making you moan. He then proceeded by peppering kisses in the crook of your neck. You the snacked a hand under his shirt, feeling his skin against yours, the contact made him whisper your name. 

When you finally parted to catch your breath, all you could see in his eyes was pure love. 

“I love you, Jaime. Believe me, I tried not to, my father warned me. But I guess feelings are a tricky thing” you told him smiling.

He then let go of you, a worried yet hopeful gleam in his eyes.  
“If we are to keep doing this, if we are to love each other… Because I love you Y/N… I- I have to tell you the truth, you have to know everything” he said with fear latched in his words.

“You can tell me anything Jaime, I swear it will not make me love you any less, nothing will make me stop loving you” you swore to him. 

On your words, you both sat, and he started opening up to you, explaining why he was so reluctant. He told you about Cersei and him and how Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are his children. And how it was him, that pushed Bran off the tower when he saw them fucking. When he finished explaining everything, he was standing. He looked at you, waiting for your reaction.

You stayed silent, you honestly didn’t know what to say, what he did was utterly wrong, but he knew that already. You were furious at what he did to Bran. Yet, you couldn’t utter a word.

Seeing as you were not reacting, he spoke once more.

“I thought that I did what I did out of love, but I understand now, that this isn't Love. Cersei is not the one I love. You are, I love you. And I am sorry to be the one to hurt you when I swore to protect you. I understand if you don’t want to see me ever again…” Jaime solemnly said.

You looked at him, truly looked at him, and all you saw at that moment was sorrow. You then tried to imagine your life without Jaime. That is when you realized that a life without him was not worth living for. You were too deeply in love with him already, thinking of parting with him forever is hurting you more than hearing the truth.

“In all truth, I am furious at you for what you did to Bran… He is just a boy! He didn't deserve to be crippled for life!" You screamed, before calming yourself "But I don’t want you to leave… I love you Jaime and a life without you will only bring me more pain.” you confessed.

Realizing the meaning of your words, Jaime rushed to you and hugged you tightly, not wanting to let go of you. And so you spent the night talking to each other, about anything, from your childhood to your hobbies.

\----

Time passed, with you and Jaime stealing kisses whenever you could, reuniting at night to spend time together. And no you never gave yourself to him, he didn’t let you. He wanted to do things right, he wanted to marry you first. He promised you that he would find a way to marry you despite being a King's guard.

Unfortunately, those stolen moments were soon over and fear took over. King Robert was dying and Cersei had learned of your relationship. Even though, from what you both had gathered, Cersei thought your relationship was just a friendly one. Jaime talked to her, lied to her to protect you. Still, Jaime grew tenser every day. Even more, when he heard that your mother had kidnapped Tyrion.

To say that Jaime didn’t like the idea of Tyrion being captive was an understatement. He was worried for his little brother, worried for you. He felt useless.

\----

You were eating with your sister when a guard of your father rushed to you to inform you of what happened to your father. In haste, the three of you rushed to your father room. When you entered the room, your father was in his bed, bleeding. When you asked to one of the Maester what happened, all he said was that Jaime Lannister attacked him.

You were confused, why would Jaime attack your father? You knew they didn’t like each other, but you never thought they would actually duel. You quickly left the room to find Jaime. A part of you was angry at him, but the other part was worried to find him injured as well.  
Your worry grew when you couldn’t find him anywhere. After hours of searching, you decided to go back to your room.

As you opened your door, you were startled to see Jaime sitting in a chair. You rushed to him, kneeling between his legs and putting your hands on his face. Your eyes roamed in body, checking for any injury. When you found none you got up and slapped him.

“What was that for!?” he exclaimed.

“You know why! You attacked my father!” you yelled back.

“It wasn’t me!” He defended himself.

“Oh, so you were not fighting with him?” you questioned, with a brow raised as if daring him to lie.

“Yes, I was but I was not the one to make him bleed! One of my men, against my order, attacked him when your father turned his back! I never meant for this to happen, believe me.” He pleased.

“Why were you fighting with him in the first place?” you ask him in a gentler tone.

“I confronted him about your mother actions! And his answer angered me even more, so we started to duel… You know that I care about my family, but I care about you too, I would never have harmed him, my intent was to disarm him. I swear I would never lie to you!” He explained, with a pained look in his eyes.

Sighing, you apologized “I am sorry for slapping you. I would never lie to you either, I swear it by old Gods and the new!” you caressed his cheek, where you had hit him.

He placed his and on yours. “Don’t worry, you just care for your family as much as I care for mine.” He said smiling and kissed you.  
When you finally parted, his smile dropped.

“What is it?” you asked.

Suddenly, he got up, “I have to leave, if someone catches me, I might get executed…”

“Surely, they won’t if you explain what happened!” you said.

“I have to, my love. I swear I will come back when everything has quieted down.” He answered and kissed you once more. The kiss was more passionate than the last one as if he tried to convey every ounce of his feelings for you. You kissed back with a much passion, but you both knew it couldn’t last forever. His lips lingered one more minute on your lips, not wanting to part from you.

When you finally parted, he left not turning back, because he knew if he did, he would stay by your side.


	4. CHAPTER 4: ALL NUANCES OF PAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The story of Jaime Lannister and Y/N about how they escaped Cersei’s claws.
> 
> Warning: Angst, Fluff, mild smut
> 
> Pairing: Jaime x Stark!Reader
> 
> A/N: I hope Game of Thrones fans out there will like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: GOT belongs to G.R.R Martin and the HBO Company. I only own the story.

PREVIOUSLY

 

“What is it?” you asked.

Suddenly, he got up, “I have to leave, if someone catches me, I might get executed…”

“Surely, they won’t if you explain what happened!” you said.

“I have to, my love. I swear I will come back when everything has quieted down.” He answered and kissed you once more. The kiss was more passionate than the last one as if he tried to convey every ounce of his feelings for you. You kissed back with a much passion, but you both knew it couldn’t last forever. His lips lingered one more minute on your lips, not wanting to part from you.

When you finally parted, he left not turning back, because he knew if he did, he would stay by your side.

 

A FEW DAYS LATER

 

Your father was getting better, though he seemed anxious, you didn’t know why, every time you asked him, he would either ignore you or tell you that not knowing was safer for you and your sisters. His worry increased when King Robert died, killed during a hunt. Well, the injury he suffered during the hunt is what killed him.

As soon as the King died, your father was arrested. You and Sansa tried to plead the new King Joffrey for mercy and for a moment you thought that he would show mercy and listen to his mother. But you soon understood that Joffrey was cruel and only wanted to destroy. The day your father was to be executed, one of the King's guards forced you to watch as the executioner’s sword descended upon your father neck and cut through it, severing his head from his body. 

After the execution, everything was like a blur, the last thing you remember from that day is Joffrey forcing you and Sansa to watch the result of his barbaric act.

Subsequent to that fateful day, everything went south. You were not often allowed to be near Sansa. And so you were left to grieve alone. Not one day passed without wishing to be free, to be reunited with your family and in the arms of Jaime, whom you missed dearly.

With Jaime gone and Joffrey in power, your life has become hell. You felt as if you were walking in Limbo. However, you were soon reminded that you were still in that horrid place they call the Red Keep. Especially when you prevented the new King from beating Sansa. You pleaded to take her place, not wanting your little sister to suffer more than she already had.  
Almost every day Ser Meryn Trant would beat you on Joffrey or Cersei’s orders. But you stayed strong, for Sansa and for Arya wherever she was.

You knew Arya was alive, she is a fighter, she wouldn’t go down easily and neither will you. The Starks are fierce, and a wolf would never bend the knee to a Lion.

Unfortunately, the pride you had for your house didn't lessen the pain. Your body hurt everywhere, your whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. Your mood and health were deteriorating rapidly. You barely ate and were alone most of the time, leaving you to fight your obscure thoughts.

Luckily, your mood was soon lifted when you received a letter from Jaime.

In the letter, he was telling you how much he missed you, and that he joined the Lannister army against your brother.  
You didn’t like this at all, you didn’t want Jaime or Robb to die.

Then the worst happened, the news of Jaime’s capture reached Kings Landing. You were afraid of what your brother would do to Jaime. You knew Robb had every right to hurt him... You were so conflicted, how can you choose between love and family? Life is sometimes unfair…

You were now alone in the darkness of your room, crying, for whom you didn’t know, Robb, Jaime or maybe you were crying for yourself and what your life had become?

“I shouldn’t have to choose…” you whispered and fell asleep crying.

The more time passed, the more worried you got. For Jaime, Robb and the North. But at least you knew Sansa was safe, you took it upon yourself to protect her no matter what. You realized that starving to death won’t help, so you started to eat again and took the beatings in silence. 

What angered the King and Cersei more is that you never shed a tear. You stayed strong as if made of marble. A marble that could crack but never broke. You decided that if you had to suffer, you would not give Cersei and Joffrey the satisfaction of seeing you in pain. 

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

Sansa was no longer to marry Joffrey. The both of you couldn’t be happier about it, she was one step closer to freedom. Margery of House Tyrell was now engaged to the King, well if you could call this half-brain a King.  
Yet in some twisted plan to torture both Sansa and Tyrion, King Joffrey declared that the two of them were to marry. Although you didn’t like it, you knew that Tyrion was a good man, and would never do anything to her. Jaime never spoke ill of Tyrion once, he loved his brother, so you trusted him.

Of course, the icing on the wedding cake was the news you received a few days after the wedding. Everyone knew of the event of, as they like to call it, the “Red Wedding”. When you heard about this, your heart broke. In one day you had lost your brother, your mother, and apparently your unborn nephew.

Yet again, you had to grieve alone… You couldn’t even be there for Sansa. Cersei enjoyed seeing the two of you so miserable.

Cersei became even more ruthless when she sent Myrcella away to Dorne. Ever since her daughter was gone she didn’t hold back anymore, as if she needed a distraction from the aching that was created when she parted with her only daughter.

However, a ray of hope brightened your heart when Jaime finally came home. Or so you thought, when his arrival was announced, you were kept away from him, but from what little you could see of him, you saw that he was missing his sword hand and he seemed utterly defeated.

It had now been a few days since he came back, but every time you tried to talk to him, he ignored you and walked away. You didn’t know why... you thought he would be happy to see you after all this time apart. As you saw him with Cersei, thoughts went swarming into your head. Did he not love you anymore? Why did he seek comfort in Cersei and not you?  
You tried to speak to him but he wouldn’t, so one night you sneaked up in his room.

 

“Jaime? Are you alone?” you called as you entered his room, and locked the door behind you.

“What are you doing here? Go away!” he exclaimed, but his voice was not too high as to not alert anyone. His statement hurt you.

“What is going on with you? Why do you ignore me? Do you not love me anymore?” you asked, but he stayed silent.

“Was it all a game to you? Was I just a distraction? Do you no longer desire me?” you asked, your voice quivering as tears streamed down your face.

 

Hearing how broken your voice was, he looked at you, and when he saw tears in your eyes he rushed to you, cradling you in his arm.

 

“No, never, I will always love you! You are not just a distraction, your every curve whet my desire. You are my life!” he said soothingly, kissing the crown of your head.

“Then why? Why are you ignoring me? Why didn’t you seek my comfort but Cersei’s?” you exclaimed.

“Because I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore! I am broken! I don’t have my hand anymore!” he exclaimed, frustrated.

“Do you think so low of me that I would reject you because you lost your hand? How could you think that? You are the only man I love and will ever love! I don’t care if you have both of your hands or not, what matters is who you are inside!” you said, placing your left hand on his heart.

“I’m sorry… I thought… That you wouldn’t want a man who couldn’t protect you anymore…” he confessed.

“Even if you don’t have your sword hand anymore, doesn’t mean you can’t fight anymore. You still have your other hand, you can learn to fight with that one. Besides, I thought I made it clear that I could defend myself” you said, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

Jaime laughed at your comment. “I know you can, but I swore to protect you.-” you cut him off with a kiss, which he eagerly answered back.

 

The kiss was getting heated, his hand roamed your body, wanting to feel every part of you. All this time apart, he has missed the feel of you against his body.

You placed an arm around his neck and gripped his hair. Jaime placed his hand under your thighs, he swiftly picked you up and walked over to his bed. When he reached it, he gently placed you on it, so he could hover over you.

As you felt the weight of his body on yours, you let out a moan. He started to undress you, and you did the same with his shirt. He went to place kisses down your neck, his hand slid to your waist and pressed you against him. And once more you let out a moan, but not a pleasured one.

Jaime immediately moved back and got on his knees to look at you. What he saw shocked him. Your whole body was covered in bruises, some purple, some blue and some were in a sick yellow shade, along with various cuts.

Having forgotten about the state of your body, you looked up at Jaime in confusion, but then you remembered, and hastily tried to cover yourself.

 

His eyes darkened and he gently gripped your wrist.  
“Who did this to you?” he asked, gripping your wrist to prevent you from covering up.

“Oh, this? I just fell down the stairs, don’t worry about it” you answered not meeting his gaze.

He lifted your chin up so you would look at him in the eyes.  
“I thought we swore to never lie to each other? Now please, tell me who did this to you” he demanded once more.

Looking down in shame, tears started to form.  
“Knights…” you said, still not wanting him to know the truth.

“On whose orders?” he asked.

You stayed silent.  
“It was Cersei, wasn’t it?” he asked in an angry voice.

You nodded, giving up.  
“And Joffrey, I took Sansa’s place. But please, don’t do anything about it, I can handle it, better me than my little sister,” you answered with a small smile, but your tears betrayed you.

“I should’ve been there to protect you! I should’ve stayed!” he exclaimed.

“Enough, don’t start with this again, I chose this fate. Besides now that you are here, I already feel better. I know everything will be alright.” you said and kissed him.

Jaime laid down and scooted closer to you. He put his handless arm around your waist and caressed your head with his hand until you both fell asleep.  
Jaime wasn’t worried to get caught with you, he was an early bird so he would make sure you would be back in your quarters before anyone would notice.

Little did they know, a servant had heard everything and reported to Cersei immediately.


End file.
